1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magneto-optical recording method. More particularly, it relates to a method for overwriting information in a magneto-optical memory medium such as magneto-optical disks. An overwriting of information is a rewriting of information or data already written in areas or tracks of the recording layer of the medium. According to the method of the present invention, new information can be overwritten on information already written in the recording layer by a relatively simple and easy process and at a high speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to their excellent recording characteristics, such as high recording density and large memory capacity, rewritable or overwritable magneto-optical disks are widely used as document files and other memory media. Generally, the magneto-optical disks comprise a substrate such as glass or a plastic resin coated with a layer of magneto-optical recording material such as a metal alloy.
In the prior art magneto-optical disks, the writing, reading and erasing of information are generally carried out as follows: